Alfalfa (Medicago sativa) has often been referred to as the “Queen of Forages” because it is an excellent source of protein and digestible fiber, and because of its wide adaptation. Alfalfa has a high mineral content and contains at least 10 different vitamins and is an important source of vitamin A It is grown for hay, pasture and silage, and is valued highly as a livestock feed. Increasing alfalfa fiber digestibility by decreasing lignin content is known to improve forage quality, ration formulation flexibility, and enhance feed value. Doing so while not adversely affecting yield and without having to introduce transgenes to develop stable, high yielding cultivars with low or reduced lignin content has long been a goal of alfalfa breeders.